No Escape
by Kanchana jackles
Summary: Dean goes missing after a successful hunt with Caleb. A mad man has him and Caleb and Sam must race against time to find Dean before there's nothing left. Secrets of the past are revealed. What's so special about Dean? What does he have that scares even the demons? Brotherhood au
1. Chapter 1

I blinked against the harsh fluorescent lights, head pounding. I looked around me warily. I was strapped down on to a dentist's chair. The room looked like some torture chamber with all kinds of instruments laid on a table next to me.

"You are awake." I jerked my head towards the voice. A man walked into the room and pulled a chair towards me, straddling it.

"Who the hell are you?" I jerked against the restraints, checking to see if I could get out of them.

"Someone who knows about your kind. I have been searching for one of you for so long." He replied, a strange look on his face, almost like longing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, feeling confused. **_Where the hell is Caleb?...What happened?._**.

"Ah. You have no idea what I am talking about, do you?" He questioned with a smile. "You will. Soon enough. Now let's begin with the experiments, shall we?" He stood up and moved towards the instrument table. I started struggling but it was fruitless. He came back and attached an IV drip into my arm. He looked at me. "This may hurt. A lot."

He smiled viciously as he started the drip. The transparent liquid flowed into me as I struggled. My veins started burning with agony as soon as the liquid entered me. I couldn't hold back the scream that was ripped from my throat. His laughter ringing in my ears. **_Caleb! Help me_** **...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor the Brotherhood. Just borrowing the characters temporarily.

Author's note: For those of you who might want to know, Dean is 19 and Sam is 15. The point of view of the story is Dean's.

 **1 day ago**

I entered through the door and shut it with my foot, balancing the takeout bags. I put the bags on the table where Dad was sorting through newspaper clippings and research. "You got anything?" I asked.

"No. We are heading to Pastor Jim's tomorrow." Dad answered, looking up. I handed him his breakfast and looked around the room.

"Where's Sam?" I asked, seeing as he was still asleep when I had gone out for breakfast.

"He's with Caleb in the next room." Dad opened his sandwich and started eating. I nodded before going out the door. Caleb had taken another room next to ours last night after we had wrapped up our werewolf hunt. I knocked twice before entering. Sam was sitting on the bed, swinging his legs. Caleb was no where to be seen. The shower was running in the bathroom. I handed Sam his breakfast and put Caleb's on the small dining table. I took out my own sandwich and started eating.

"There better not be any crumbs on my bed." Caleb warned as he came out of the shower, fully clothed. His hair was still wet. He sank into a chair at the table and pulled the bag towards him. Sam and I grinned at each other mischieviously.

"We are heading to Pastor Jim's tomorrow. Dad told." I told them, throwing my wrapper into the dustbin. Caleb nodded as he bit into his sandwich. We watched tv for a while and Sam left to take a shower in our room. We passed our time playing cards and hustling each other for m&m's. It was late afternoon when Dad came.

"I am heading out. I will be back by night. Listen to Caleb and take care of your brother, Dean." Dad ordered. I stood up and answered, " Yes sir."

"Well I am gonna go get us some lunch. I will be back as soon as I can." I answered as I stood up, stretching. Caleb stood up with me and followed me to our room. Sam was reading a book and looked up through his bangs. I took my wallet and the keys to the impala before leaving.

I breathed in the fresh afternoon air as I climbed into the driver's seat. I started the ignition and put it into gear, pulling out of the parking lot. I clicked on the radio and "Nothing else matters" started playing. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel and pulled up at the diner after 15 minutes. The diner was packed with the afternoon rush and the waitresses were busy taking orders. I sat at the counter and ordered for cheeseburgers for me and Caleb, salad and sandwich for Sam. I moved towards an empty booth and sat down, looking around. A waitress came by and her tag read that her name was Sophia. She grinned, checking me out. " What would you like to have, Sir?"

"Hi, Sophia. I would like to have some coffee." I grinned at her, turning my charm. "Make it black, sweetheart."

"Coming right up." She replied before sauntering away, swinging her hips. I admired her ass as she leaned on the counter to give my order. I relaxed on the seat and put my arm across the back of the seat. Sophia brought over my takeout bags with the coffee and put them on the table. "Here you go, Sir."

"Its Dean." I held out my hand and she shook it before giving me her number in a tissue. She winked before moving to the other table. I grinned as I took the bags after putting my money with the tip on the table. I moved out the door to the impala and put them in the passenger seat. A shadow passed over me and I looked up swiftly. 3 men surrounded me with guns and I took a defensive stance. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"You better come with us, Winchester, or your brother gets hurt." One of them came forward and moved his gun towards a black SUV. I glared at them. "That's right. I know where Caleb and your brother Sam are. A little 'Black bird' motel in room 8?" My blood ran cold at that.

"If you have hurt them. I swear..." The man clearly in charge, cut me off.

"No. We haven't hurt them. Yet. Unless you don't cooperate." He waved his gun for me to move. I locked the impala before moving forward. The other two came behind me and dragged me the rest of the way to the SUV. I felt a pinch in my neck and saw a syringe in one of their hands. My eyes rolled back into my head and I slumped into their arms, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present**

I blinked my heavy lids open, feeling tired. The man was fiddling with the equipment near me, whistling. I tried to swallow but my throat was as dry as a sandpaper. My tongue felt very thick. I couldn't move my head and it lolled to the side.

"Here you go." The man appeared in front of me with a glass of water. I cursed inwardly as I hadn't seen him moving. I glared at him before taking small gulps reluctantly. He set the empty glass on the table.

"What did you do to me?" I ask. The man looked up from his work.

"It's a little something to bring out your abilities." He replied. "We are almost done with that. Once your mental shields come down,then we can do some progress."

"What abilities? What are you talking about?" I asked hoarsely.

"Well as I was saying, you belong to a special group of psychics that are pretty much rare. Your mother, Mary, was one and she passed on that gift to you." He straddled the empty chair beside me. "You can do so much with those abilities if only we could bring them out. Your mother had put a protection spell on you and had blocked your abilities so that no one would discover how special you are. And I am trying to break those shields with pain. It worked before on my other subjects. It's like a defensive mechanism. You see, if your subconscious thinks you are in danger, then the abilities try to break out to protect you from further harm."

"I am not a psychic! You are insane!" I gasped out in shock. **_It can't be possible..._**

 ** _"_** I will prove that to you shortly then." He stood up and moved over to a big machine next to me. He attached some electrodes to my head and chest as I struggled feebly. "Just hold on. It will all be over soon." He put a gag in my mouth.

He flipped a switch and my back arched off the bed, straining against the restraints as electricity coursed through me. I screamed around the gag. I slumped back after a while as the electrocution stopped. A pounding rhythm picked up in my head and I just stared at the ceiling as he removed all the electrodes.

"It's done. At long last." The man smiled down at me. I heard some whispers start at the back of my mind and black spots danced in my vision. I tried to move but my body wouldn't obey me. I gave into the blissful darkness.

 **Black Bird Motel. A day earlier. Evening.**

"Damnit! He's not picking up his phone." Caleb cursed as he paced around the room. Sam was sitting on the bed, biting his lip worriedly.

"What do we do, Caleb?" Sam asked. Caleb looked at Sam and replied.

"You stay here, Runt. Lock the doors and don't let anyone in. I am gonna go look for him." Caleb moved towards the front door, picking up his jacket from the back of the chair. Sam started protesting.

"But Caleb -" Sam moved towards the door and stood in front of it. " I am coming with you."

"No way, Runt. You are staying here. If something goes wrong and I don't come back, you need to call your Dad." Caleb reasoned.

"It's not fair." Sam told him. Caleb put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Life's not fair, kiddo. Now I am gonna go find your brother, ok? I will be back as soon as I can." Sam stepped out of the way and Caleb opened the door. He nodded once at Sam before closing the door behind him. Sam sighed as he went back to sit on the bed, clutching his phone to him tightly.

"Where are you, deuce?" Caleb muttered under his breath as he started his Jeep and pulled out. He couldn't sense Dean through the bond. It was like hitting a mental brick wall. Panic started gripping his heart but he breathed through gritted teeth. "I am coming for you, deuce."

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks for the review, shazza 19 and guest reader. It means a lot.

 **Day earlier. Late evening.**

Caleb got out of the jeep and ran towards the impala. He saw the takeout bags inside the car and the fallen coffee cup on the ground. He cursed softly and went into the diner. A waitress walked towards him. "What can I get you, Sir?"

"Have you seen a guy about 6'1, dirty blonde hair and leather jacket? His name's Dean." Caleb asked her hurriedly. There was a spark of recognition at Dean's name and the waitress nodded.

"Yeah. He left 3 hours ago, I think." She replied. "Is something wrong, Sir?"

"His car is here and he hasn't received my calls. I think he's missing." Caleb answered. The waitress put a hand to her mouth in shock. Caleb looked around before turning back to the waitress, Sophia. "I noticed few security cams outside. Is it ok if I check em' out?"

"I will ask . He's the owner of this diner." She replied before hurrying towards the kitchen. Caleb nodded before taking a seat at an empty booth. A man, presumably , and Sophia came out of the kitchen. They moved towards Caleb who stood up.

"Sophia has told me about your.." started.

"My nephew, Dean." Caleb answered and nodded before continuing.

"Right. That your nephew is missing? We have the footage in my office at the back. We usually don't allow unauthorised people but since this has never happened before, I will make an exception, Mr..?"

"Call me Caleb. And thank you, Sir." Caleb replied gratefully and followed to his office. Caleb was left alone with the footage after a few instructions. He played the video and forwarded until Dean pulled into the driveway. He skipped until Dean came out of the diner, where he was surrounded by 3 armed men. "Shit."

He watched in dread and horror as Dean was drugged and dragged into the SUV. The licence plate barely visible but enough to be able to make out the numbers. Caleb copied the tape and left the office. He thanked the waitress on the way out. He took out his cell phone and dialed John's number.

"Yeah." John answered gruffly. "What is it, Caleb?"

"Johnny..Dean's been kidnapped. I just came to the diner and got the cctv footage. You need to come back to the motel as fast as you can." Caleb explained quickly.

"What? I am on my way. I will be there in an hour." John barked and the line went dead. Caleb stuffed his phone in his pocket before moving to his jeep. He pulled out of the lot quickly, heading back to the motel to get Sam to drive the impala back.

 **Midnight**.

"Bobby's on his way. He's an hour out." Caleb replied to John, who was checking out the footage over and over. "I checked the license plate. Its stolen."

"Okay." John replied. He shut off the computer and sat back, rubbing his face wearily. Sam looked between Caleb and John worriedly. "Why don't you go to bed, Sam? We will wake you when we have something. "

"No. I am not gonna go to sleep when God knows where Dean is." Sam protested.

"You are no good to your brother dead on your feet. Rest up." John ordered sternly. Sam protested but John glared at him. "That's an order."

"Yes sir." Sam grumbled and took off his shoes before laying back on the bed. He was snoring softly after a few minutes.

"What do we do, Johnny? I mean who are these guys and what do they want with Dean?" Caleb questioned John, leaning forward on the table across from John.

"I don't know, Junior. But we are gonna find out. And when we do? I am gonna kill those bastards." John answered through gritted teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

For disclaimer, check chapter 2.

Author's note: I am really sorry that I haven't been able to update. I am really busy with my 12th grade and due to my I'll health I hadn't been able to post any new chapters. My updates will be irregular but don't worry cause I won't be leaving this story unfinished as it is a pet peeve of mine. Thank you for bearing with me and please take a minute to review to let me know what you think. It would mean a lot to me. And in compensation for the long wait, here's a lengthy chap! Enjoy!

 **Present.**

I snapped awake as whisperings began in my head. I groaned at the intensity and lifted my head. The three men from before stood around me. _'When the hell is the kid gonna wake up?'..'I gotta get me some damn coffee.'_ My eyes widened as I realised that I was hearing the thoughts of the three men in the room.

"I see you have gotten your telepathy." The man from before looked at me. An obsidian stone winked down at me from around the man's neck. He followed my gaze. "Ah, yes. That's to strengthen my mental shields. Can't give away my plans yet, you see." He chuckled. He looked up at a screen beside me. There were some readings that I couldn't make out but they looked like my brain activity. There were some electrodes attached to my forehead. "Those are some exceptional readings, Dean. I haven't seen anything like it. You must feel exhausted but I will let you rest and have some food if you do as I say."

"I am not some freaking lab rat." I glared at him. A light bulb broke in the corner of the room and I jerked.

"We better get those powers under control, young man. Whether you like it or not, Dean Winchester, you are going to work for me. Or else..your family's gonna pay the price." The man leaned down on me before stepping back. I felt fear for what he might do to my family. To Sam. To Caleb.

"What do you want from me, then?" I asked, resigned to my fate.

"I want you to take a few basic tests. I want you to read their minds and tell me what they're thinking." I nod and focus on each and one of them. ' _23.' ..'Garfield.'_

 _"_ He's thinking number 23." I nod at the man on my left and nod at the man on the right. " And he's thinking of Garfield. Seriously? Garfield?" The man on the right shrugged nonchalantly. The man in the lab coat looked amused with a hint of awe.

"Good. Good. Now for the hard part. Tell me what I am thinking. I want to test your limits" I focused on his thoughts and hit a mental brick wall. I hissed at the sharp pain that lanced through my brain. " Keep going. I know you can do it." I did as he asked and searched through the mental wall for weaknesses. There was a small hole at the edge of the wall and I went through it effortlessly. ' _Tobias Weiz.'_

"Tobias Weiz. That your name?" I ask incredulously. The man, Tobias, smiled in reply.

"You can address me as Tobias, Dean. I am here to help you and to study your kind."

"You don't call torture as helping." I snap at him. Tobias shook his head.

"Manners, Dean. I want you to eat something and take some rest before I conduct more tests tomorrow. Ray will take you to your quarters." Tobias moved towards the doorway after disconnecting the electrodes and the rest of the wires from my body. He stopped just before the doorway, looking over his shoulder. " Oh and Dean? If you try any means of escape, your little brother will get hurt. Or worse, I might bring him here for testing as to why he is not one of you."

I glared at the threat before getting to my feet slowly. I swayed and jerked my arm away from Ray as he steadied me." I don't need your help." ' _I am like you, Dean. Don't worry. Help is on the way. I am here to get you out of here. I am one of the good guys. You can trust me. Read my mind. I am telling the truth.'_

I stop abruptly at the words and move when Ray nudges me with his rifle, gently. I follow his words and try to read his mind. ' _ **You are telling the truth...where are we? Is my family okay?'**_

He leads me down a long corridor and then takes a left. ' _They are alright. It's you who you should be worried about. Tobias is planning something big and we need to get you out of here soon. My men should be here soon, okay? We will be outta here in 10 minutes.'_

 _'_ _ **What? Why are you doing this?'**_ I ask him in curiousity. ' _We help our kind. No one deserves this.'_ He sweeps a hand across the space. And I nod at him in gratefulness. I feel like I can trust him no matter what. He takes me down a few more hallways and opens a door, leading into a tunnel. ' _We better hurry before they know we are cavalry should be waiting at the end of this tunnel.'_ I nod before following Ray, sprinting behind him. We reach the end in under a few minutes and step out up ground. I breathe in the fresh cool, early morning air. There is a black car waiting and 2 people stop speaking at the sight of us. Ray greets them, high fiving and whooping before gesturing me to get into the car. I take a step forward just when a shot goes off, hitting it's mark in the ground in front of me. "It's a sniper!" Ray yells, turning towards the trees before touching 2 fingers to his forehead and I hear a small thud from the trees.

"What did you do?" I ask in disbelief.

" I knocked him out psychically. Now let's move before the others follow us." I nod before getting into the car. Ray gets beside me in the backseat and looks around us for other soldiers. One of the men sitting in the driver's seat pulls us out onto the dirt track. "This is Sean, our getaway driver and that's Liam. Guys, this is Dean." Ray introduces the other two in the front seat. I nod at them and they smile at me.

"Where are we going? I need to get to my family. They must be freaking out. And Tobias will kill them after he finds out I am gone." I ask worriedly, remembering Tobias' threat against my family.

"Don't worry. It's taken care of. They're safe. You will see them soon. I am taking you to our base where it is safe." Ray assured quickly. " Get some rest. It's gonna be a while before we reach there. Tobias took a lot out of you trying to break your protective shields. Here have these and put this on." He handed me a black t shirt around my size and a few power bars and a Gatorade. I took them gratefully before putting on the shirt. I opened one of the power bars and downed it quickly before finishing the rest and the Gatorade. I laid back against the seat after Ray took the empty wrappers and bottle. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the cool passenger window, signing at the relief it provided for my headache. I fell asleep thinking about what Caleb and Sam are doing.

 **Black Bird Motel. 4 hours after midnight.**

Caleb, John, Mac and Bobby were going through the options as Sam slept fitfully on one of the beds when there was a sudden knock at the door. The conversation stopped abruptly as everyone looked at each other. Sam jerked awake and sat up quickly. John moved towards the door with a shotgun and the others followed suit with their own weapons. "There are two psychics out the door." Caleb whispered to John. The others looked at John who nodded before cracking open the door, shotgun poised to use.

"We know where your son Dean is. He is safe and we are here to take you to him." A woman in a leather jacket stepped forward as her male companion stood back, hands folded casually in front. "There is no need for weapons, John Winchester. I am Elizah and this is Nick. We mean you no harm but you must hurry. You are in danger." The brunette, Elizah, spoke quickly. John and the others exchanged glances before Caleb confirmed quietly that they were telling the truth.

"If what Caleb says is true then we are coming with you. But if you double cross us then there will be hell to pay." John spoke gruffly. Elizah nodded in acceptance and John let them in. Everybody quickly formulated a plan and they all packed everything before checking out of the motel, following the two psychics towards a red camaro. John and Mac got into John's truck as Bobby got into his. Caleb got behind Dean's impala as Sam took shotgun.

"Caleb, do you really think they saved Dean?" Is he safe?" Sam asked softly, face shadowed with concern. Caleb glanced at Sam before replying as they all pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, runt. He's safe. I can sense him. They are telling the truth." Caleb reassured the teen and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

To be continued...

Author's note: I don't know when I will be able to update this story again. But I will do my best to get it up as soon as possible. Thank you readers. I hope you like how this story is going. It's 2:24 am and I am damn sleepy. So sorry for any grammatical mistakes and typos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Thank you so much for your reviews Shazza19 and Lau77. And all the other anonymous readers out there. Enjoy your new chapter. And if you have any requests or questions, please drop a review or pm me anytime.

 **Safe house.**

I jerked awake as the car stopped in front of a huge mansion.

"We're here, Dean. Your family is already here. Let's go." Ray told before getting out of the car and I followed suit. I swayed as the world spun and Ray steadied me. "You gonna make it?" He asked in concern. I nodded not trusting my voice.

Ray let go of me and we went through the front door. I stopped short as I saw Dad, Bobby, Mac, Caleb and Sam sitting in the living room. They all looked up as they saw us enter and Sam rushed towards me, hugging me tight, showing affection that he hadn't shown much since he turned 12. I staggered a bit but balanced myself at the last minute and returned Sam's hug. Dad and Caleb stepped forward with Mac and Bobby following close behind. I saw the concern in Caleb's eyes and replied without thinking. _**"I am okay, Damien."**_

Caleb's eyes widened and I realized that I spoke with my telepathy. I cleared my throat and replied out loud. "I will explain everything soon." Caleb nodded and Sam took a step back.

"You are alright, Ace?" Dad asked me gruffly.

"Yeah, dad. Just exhausted. Nothing a hot shower, little sleep and food can't cure." I grinned weakly. I glanced at Ray and met my Dad's gaze. "We have a lot of explaining to do."

"We will do that after you got some rest, son. You look dead on your feet and Mac has to check you out first." Dad spoke. I shook my head.

"Sorry, dad but this can't wait." I was saved from a reprimand when a girl around my age entered the room. She was sexy, clad in jeans and a top with a leather jacket. She had smoky violet eyes lined lightly with eyeliner. She came to a stop in front of us.

"I am Elizah. You must be Dean." She said extending a hand toward me. We shook our hands, surprisingly with a firm grip on her side, given the delicate frame of her body. " Follow me." She told as she turned on her heels and heading back the way she came from. Ray following behind her and we all looked at each before I and the rest followed. I had somehow managed to block out the thoughts of my family or else I would have been overwhelmed. Elizah lead us to a huge office with a flat screen TV and plush couches arranged in a semi circle around it. There was a huge oak desk and a chair at the centre of the room facing the TV. I whistled.

"Nice digs." I told her.

"Glad you like it cause it belongs to you." Elizah replied. My eyes widened in shock and the others were in a similar predicament.

"What?" I questioned, thinking I must have misheard her.

"It was your mother, Mary Winchester's home. She inherited it and inturn put it in the will for you when you turned 18. It's your home now. She even left a lot of money in your's, Sam's and John's accounts. We were supposed to meet you when you turned 20 but luck has it that Tobias got to you first." Elizabeth elaborated. Dad sank down into a chair and rubbed his face wearily.

"What does this Tobias want from Dean?" John asked looking up at Elizah and Ray.

"He's building an army and he wants your son as the commander."

"Why?" I questioned.

"It's because your the rarest of our kind, Dean. You are a Dragon King, the most powerful of our race in the entire world. And he intends to use you to conquer this world." Elizah looked into my eyes. Shit, I thought as my vision became blurry and a sharp, stabbing pain throbbed in my head. I clutched my head and fell to my knees as a strange glow emanated from my bicep.

"Damnit! Tobias is tracking us." Ray yelled something to someone as I curled on my side, clutching my head at the unbearable pain. I felt an intrusion in my mind, searching for something and I willed it out of my head. My last thought was hearing Caleb yelling for me to stay the fuck awake as I gave into the darkness.

 **Author's note:** Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as I can. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

: Thank you all for your kind reviews. Sorry for the late update. Enjoy the chapter!!

I faded in and out as i was dragged into an underground bunker below the safe house. Someone tapped my cheek and I opened my eyes wearily. The burning sensation in my bicep started fading away and the intrusion in my mind stopped. "What the hell was that?" I groaned out.

"That was a tracking spell. He must have used your blood for it." Elizah spoke. "We should be safe here as this bunker is heavily warded against any spells."

"What did you mean by Dragon king?" I questioned.

"It means you can ressurrect dragons and lead them." Ray explained. My face paled and I met Caleb's astonished face.

"We will answer all your questions later but first we need you to put up a mental shield against the tracking spell, Dean." Ray spoke up beside me.

"How am i supposed to do that?"

"Its pretty simple. Imagine you are in your safe place and imagine a huge barrier around you with no weaknesses. Lock it up so that it is secure and you won't feel any pain next time." Elizah replied. I did as she said, imagining a barrier with a huge lock at the center keeping it secure and I felt the pain stop completely. I can still feel the tracking but the intrusion in my mind is no more. I sighed in relief and opened my eyes, nodding at Elizah. She smiled. "Good. Now, let's get you all settled in your rooms. It's been a long day. We will talk tomorrow."

I nodded and stood up slowly. The world spun for a moment and Caleb steadied me. We all made our way upstairs to the 2nd floor and Elizah showed us our rooms. There were 8 rooms on the floor, 4 on the left and 4 on the right. Elizah told that if they needed anything, they can find them on the next floor. We nodded and Caleb helped me to the first room on our right. I sat down on the bed heavily and Mac came forward to check on my injuries. Sam took a seat beside me on the bed and Dad pulled a chair towards the bed and sat, leaving just enough work space for Mac. Mac worked quickly, bandaging and cleaning up my wounds.

"He's going to be sore for a few days but he will be fine, John." Mac told after finishing up with me. Dad nodded in thanks and Mac moved to take a seat at the far table near the window across Bobby.

"Go to sleep, Ace. We will be right here." Dad told gruffly. I didn't need any more prompting. I closed my eyes and felt Sam laying next to me, arms wrapped around my waist as I drifted off to sleep.

I jerked upright from my nightmare, breathing heavily. I jumped as I heard a mumble to see Sam rolling away from me, muttering in his sleep. I wiped a hand across my sweaty face as I pulled away the blanket that someone must have draped over me last night. I stood up feeling better after a good enough sleep except for a few nightmares. I moved towards the door that must be the bathroom and walked in. I watched in awe at the huge bathroom as I moved towards the shower. I started the shower turning it to hot as I stripped off my clothes. The room started steaming as I stepped under the spray. I groaned as the hot water soothed my tensed muscles and I took the soap from the shelf next to me. I lathered myself quickly and washed my hair with shampoo. I washed off and stepped out of the shower, stopping it. I took out a clean towel that was kept in a shelf near the sink and i dried myself off before wrapping myself in it. I brushed my teeth and shaved my stubble. I walked out of the bathroom to see Sam still asleep but there was my duffel bag that Dad must have got from the motel. I rummaged through it and settled on clean, black jeans, a black t shirt and a blue flannel overshirt. I quickly dressed myself and turned to wake up Sam, who was drooling. I grinned mischievously. "Rise and shine, princess!"

Sam jerked awake and rolled of the bed, limbs trapped in the blanket. "You jerk!" Sam snapped at me and I laughed out loud.

"Oh man, how I wish I had a camera right now, bitch." I watched in amusement as Sam got off the floor, throwing the blanket onto the bed. "Go take a shower. I will be downstairs. I am starving."

Sam muttered under his breath as he went to the bathroom and I shook my head as I went out of the room.

 **Author's note** : Hey guys, I will update as soon as I can. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I went down the stairs, following the smell of bacon into the kitchen, two floors down. The others were seated at the big dining table in the corner of the big kitchen, eating breakfast. Dad stopped talking to Bobby, looking up and scanning me to see if I was alright. Caleb entered, slapping a hand on my shoulder. My eyes met his and he led me to a seat next to Bobby.

"How you feeling, Ace?" Dad questioned.

"I am good, Dad. Don't worry." I reassured him, looking at Mac, Bobby and Caleb too. Elizah walked in and sat across me, next to Mac. She smiled at all of us. My heartbeat quickened under her gaze. There was something about her…

"You look better, Dean." She spoke.

"I am." I answered. She nodded as Ray put his and Elizah's plates on the table. Caleb brought his plate and put mine in front of me. The food smelled delicious and I dug in.

"Are you ready to train, Dean?" Ray questioned. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Your powers need to be kept in check, Dean. Especially since yours have been kept under lock instead of having developed steadily throughout your life." Ray elaborated. "If you don't train then it will overwhelm you."

"Okay. When shall we start?" I questioned Ray and Elizah exchanged glances. I looked at the both of them.

"Right after breakfast." Ray answered. He looked at Dad, Mac and Caleb. "And I am gonna need your help." They all nodded. We all ate in silence except for few small talks here and there. I stood up after finishing my breakfast. Sam had joined us after Ray's announcement. I took my plate and put it in the sink, washing my hands. Ray handed me a towel, nodding his head to the backdoor. "Let's go."

We all went out the door leading to the backyard. It was an outdoor gym, filled with all kinds of equipment that would make any fitness freak fill with envy. Ray took us to an empty circle right at the edge meeting the woods.

"We will start with your telepathy and telekinesis today, Dean." Ray said. The others glanced at me still not being able to wrap around their heads that I had powers. I nodded. "Please stay out the circle, everyone. We don't want anyone getting hurt." Ray told the others. "But not you, Caleb. We need your help on this." Caleb stayed back next to Ray as the others moved out the circle. "Now. Dean, I want you to say what Caleb is thinking, try to get through his mental shields carefully. I know you can do this."

I reached out my mind towards Caleb. I realized that each person had their own unique presence. Caleb's felt warm, protective and safe. I felt a brick wall as I tried to access his thoughts. I imagined ghosting through his wall and suddenly his thoughts overwhelmed mine. Caleb and I gasped.

"How did you…?" Caleb asked breathlessly, meeting my bewildered gaze.

"I don't know, Damien. Do you feel any pain?" I asked him, worried. He shook his head. I sighed in relief.

"Focus, Dean. Tell what he is thinking." I nodded at Ray's order. I concentrated at Caleb. _Chupacabra._

" _Chupacabra?_ Really, Damien?" I questioned him incredulously. Caleb just shrugged, smirking.

"Good, Dean. You are easily able to control your telepathy. I can see how strong you are as you are already able to block other's thoughts without them overwhelming you. With no training." Ray commented. I felt uncomfortable. I am supposed to be normal not like Caleb or Mac. Reading thoughts? That is way past normal. I sighed. I guess I have to get used to this. This is who I am now. I was broken out of my thoughts as Ray continued speaking. "I want you to move this rock over here, Dean. Can you do that?" Ray asked pointing towards a rock near his foot.

"I will do my best. I don't know if I can do that though." I answered.

"Give it a try." Ray replied. I nodded before concentrating on the small rock. It was a small, nondescript, black rock. I imagined lifting it, seeing it hovering above the ground. The rock moved slightly but didn't rise. I felt a headache brewing as I struggled to make the rock move up. The rock slowly started vibrating before rising slowly off the ground. My body trembled at the strain as I tried to keep the rock hovering.

"I did it! I moved it!" I exclaimed, smiling at Ray and Caleb, who looked in awe at me and the rock. But I couldn't hold it there any longer and the rock fell onto the ground quickly with a small thump. I rubbed my temples as my head throbbed dully. "But I got a headache for it."

"It will pass once you start practising. Soon enough you will be able to lift people." Ray told, grinning at me. "This is enough for today. Let yourself ease into this. We don't want you collapsing on us or worse." Ray warned.

"Okay." I told. We all went back inside the house as Ray explained more about our powers and how they worked. Elizah joined us, quipping here and there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for keeping you all waiting all these months. I had my 12** **th** **grade final exams and other exams, so I was kinda busy. But now I am free so I will do my best to update as regularly as I can. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Its been 4 months since I was taken by Tobias and rescued by Ray and Elizah. I learned that I wasn't normal anymore. I am a Dragon King, one who can resurrect and lead dragons. Of course, there are other perks to being whatever I am. For example, being able to read minds, especially which came in handy in pissing off Caleb. Payback's a bitch, Damien. Coming to other stuff, I have undergone rigorous training under Ray, Sean and Elizah, who taught me to control my abilities. But my training in dragon subject is something to be desired. Elizah told that Mason was coming to train me in that, cause its dangerous to train without proper knowledge. There is only one dragon king left and he is arriving today. I have heard that he is a legend among our kind and the demons, who tried many times to capture but he eluded them every time.

"Hey. You ready? Mason's here." Elizah entered my room, where I was staring at my hands. I looked up at her.

"I am." I stood up and followed her downstairs to the backyard. A tall man around mid-thirties was speaking softly with Ray and Sean. I was surprised to see that he was very young. Having heard so many stories about him, I expected him to be at least in his early 60s. Guess I was wrong. I came to a stop next to Elizah.

"Mason, this is Dean." Elizah introduced me to him. He met my gaze with his cool grey eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I have heard a lot about you these past few months." He spoke.

"Likewise." I replied. He laughed out loud. He had a solid build, towering over 6 feet and 3 inch.

"Don't trust all of them, kid." He rumbled. "Let's get started, shall we?" He nodded his head towards the circle. I nodded before following him. He gestured the others to stay out as we entered it. A huge forcefield erected around the circle, emanating a faint blue light like waves around the shield. I looked at him in confusion. "Its to keep them safe." He answered before questioning. "Okay, now how much do you know about Dragons?"

"Not much." I answered with a shrug. "Just that they are extinct except for one whom you take care of." Mason nodded before whistling. Loud. A second later there was a huge roar from above us and the wind picked up. We all watched in awe as a huge Green Dragon landed behind Mason just outside the forcefield. The dragon looked at all of us before huffing and moving towards Mason. Mason extended the forcefield, allowing the dragon to enter. He stroked the dragon under its snout before looking at us.

"This is Abraxas." Mason spoke. I looked at the dragon which was about 20 feet tall with a wingspan of 40 to 50 ft. Abraxas looked at me before moving towards me. I gulped in fear but stood really, really still. "He won't bite but don't ever piss him off cause then you would be a piece of charcoal." Mason said with an amused smile. Abraxas circled around me once before coming to a stop in front of me. I looked into his huge, beautiful golden eyes, mesmerized as a calm, knowing feeling went through me. The bond between us felt familiar to me and I gasped as memories ripped through me from Abraxas. Memories from my childhood. Dreams where I spoke with Abraxas, played with Abraxas. The first memory with him was of me _creating_ him out of _thin air._ I stumbled as I remembered all of these but regained my balance. Abraxas looked at me before bowing down to _me_ , wings wide open to their full extent as the forcefield disappeared. The others gasped in shock and Mason was looking at me in awe. "It was _you._ You who created him…But you were just a kid." I moved forward, touching my hand gently to Abraxas' head. Abraxas rubbed his head against my hand before moving back, standing to his full height, tucking his wings in.

"I was just three years old when I created him." I spoke softly. "Mom knew about him but she sent him away to keep me and him safe. I guess that's how he found you, Mason." I met Mason's eyes. He looked sad.

"Abraxas was wounded when he found me. His bond was severed from you since your mother had put a protective shield against your powers. It made him severely weak but I nursed him back to health and I learned everything about my powers from him. And I kept him safe until the person who brought him to life could return as he said you would. But I didn't know it was you. Our powers are extremely rare and dangerous. It would kill a mere psychic if they tried to harness it. But you were somehow able to harness it and control it when you were just a baby." Mason explained, face still in awe. "We both will teach you as much as we can about your powers and make you into a formidable opponent to the dark side and against Tobias."

"Okay." I said to Mason and Abraxas. Abraxas nodded at me. _I will be around, boy. We are not gonna be separated again._ I thought back at Abraxas. _We won't. I knew I was missing something. There was a hole in my heart since I was young. It was you._

" Come on, kid. You better get some rest for now." Mason gestured towards the mansion. "We will pick this up later." I nodded in agreement before following everyone inside. I stopped just before the threshold, looking back at Abraxas once more, who flew away, before moving inside.

 **Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please kindly leave a review as it would make my day and act as a source of encouragement to continue the story. Thank you!**


End file.
